Ghost of You
by untold
Summary: SongFic. Ghost of You by MyChemicalRomance...Robin and Beastboy are drafted and are probrobly never coming home... rated for violence and gore... parings RobxStar and BBxRae. please no flames


I don't own the Teen Titans or the song _Ghost of You_ by My Chemical Romance

- The words in _italic _are playing in the background with the words above them.

**

* * *

**

Prelude-The Teen Titans are no longer teenagers they are now each an adult but are still fighting crime together. The country has gone to war with Iraq once again because the new president has become a dictaror. Now the United States has decided to take action.

* * *

**Ghost of You**

**Flashback-**It's a bright and sunny day at Titan's Tower and Starfire goes to get the mail. In the mailbox there were bills and fan-letters and then… there was a note addressed from the U.S. army… Robin and Beastboy were being drafted…

_I never said that I'd lie in wait forever,_

_If I died, we'd be together now,_

_I can't always just forget her,_

_But she could try… _

**Present- **Robin and Beastboy were on a military helicopter landing somewhere in the dry and barren area of Iraq. They rushed out of the sides of the chopper, dodging dirt and debrief flying through the air. They went to seek cover behind a car tipped over on its side.

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see,_

_You are never coming home,_

_Never coming home!_

_Should I, Could I_

_And all the that you have never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever, ever, ever… _

**Flashback-** Starfire and Raven cried as Robin and Beastboy exchanged their costumes for their military uniforms. Then it was finally time for them to go, they hugged each other goodbye. Starfire couldn't hold in her emotions anymore she kisses Robin on the lips. Raven does the same for Beastboy and adds her tongue into it…

_Get the feeling that you're never_

_All alone and I remember now,_

_At the tops of my lungs, in my arms she dies_

_She dies_

**Present- **The two teenagers see a grenade coming towards the car and they run away. The gas inside the car amplifies the explosion and they fall down as they're running away because of the force. Robin fires a few rounds at the enemy troopers on the other side of the field of debris.

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see,_

_You are never coming home_

_Should I, Could I_

_And all the thing that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_Never coming home,_

_Never coming home,_

_Should I, Could I_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me…_

**Present- **As they ran away from the on coming bullets, Beast boy gets shot in the heart and falls to the ground… then a large piece of metal from a blown up tank flies into the air and lands on his leg.

_If I fall_

_If I fall (down)_

**Present- **Robin rushes over to try and free his friend. Beastboy was bleeding intensely from both his chest and his leg. The enemy troops advanced closer and Robin tried to stop the bleeding with his own hands while another private tried to remove the metal sheet.

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see,_

_You are never coming home,_

_Never coming home,_

_Never coming home,_

_Never coming home_

**Present- **The sergeant runs over and grabs Robin by the arms telling him that they have to retreat. But Robin wouldn't leave his friend here to die. He tried to pull Beastboy from the wreckage but three of his fellow privates pull him away. He shouts telling them to let him go back and save his friend. But they wouldn't listen to him. As he got farther away a bomb land between him a Beastboy blocking his view of him. It was the last time he would ever see him friend again…

_And all the thing that you never ever told me_

_All the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_Never coming home,_

_Never coming home,_

_Could I, Should I_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghost that are never gonna…_

Get the feeling that you're never

All alone and I remember now

At the top of my lungs, in my arms she dies

She All alone and I remember now

At the top of my lungs, in my arms she dies

She dies


End file.
